I Can't Let Go
by badwriters
Summary: How can you live your life without the person that helped you become the person you are now? How do you move on from the best thing that's happened to your life? How can you let her go when your mind is screaming no? WARNING: death and those things xx
1. Chapter 1

_Beca was walking towards the audience, to where Jesse was seated. The Bellas almost knew what was coming. It was the cliché ending. Chloe's stomach was twisting and turning inside, that's never good. _

_Beca inched closer to Jesse, and then everyone saw it. She kissed him. He kissed her. They kissed. Whichever way you want to put it. Chloe's heart almost stopped as she witnessed this—this—this travesty. Aubrey held her arm and gave her a look of concern. Chloe simply gave her a sweet smile and walked to where they were supposed to be seated. _

_After sharing __**the kiss**__, Beca couldn't help but smile. With her eyes still closed, she let out a soft smirk. "What?" Jesse had to ask, not expecting what was coming afterwards. _

_"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Jesse." Beca was looking at him now, smiling._

_"What?" Jesse asked, still with the confident smile. This is, after all, his happy ending?_

_Beca's smile was growing wider. "You're not—I'm not…" She held onto his arms for support. "I can't believe I'm doing this. But—ugh, this is so hard!" Jesse could feel the frustration in Beca's voice, but the smile was still plastered on her face. It was like she knew something he didn't. Well, duh._

_"What is it?" Jesse asked again, his voice beginning to sound worried._

_The kiss. It was the kiss. Beca's mind was filled with thoughts of someone else. And Beca knew that wasn't supposed to happen when you were kissing another someone passionately, someone you're supposedly in love with? You weren't supposed to think of someone else. Your heart wasn't supposed to flutter like crazy at the thought of that other person. That would be…wrong. Unless?_

_Beca bit her lower lip, trying to contain her fluttering heart from what she had just realized a few minutes ago. Beca gave him an apologetic look and said, "I'm in love with someone else."_

_And the mere acknowledgement of the feeling made Beca's heart flutter some more. She wanted to run. She wanted to run and shout to the world what she was feeling. She wanted to run around the stage. She wanted to run around the audience and give each a hug. She wanted to run to her dad and give him a hug. Heck, she even wanted to give the step-monster a hug. She wanted to run and shout that other person's name. She wanted to- she wanted to—she wanted to run to her. She wanted her._

* * *

Beca was driving with a foolish grin on her face. Every time she remembered that night, she couldn't help but smile. She knew the day would come when Jesse would be able to forgive her and they'd be able to co-exist as good friends. That's why she felt confident to sort of break his heart that night. She knew he'd bounce back. She knew they'd be able to joke about _that night_ one day.

She had just finished her shift at the bar and she was still feeling high from the crowd earlier. It was a good crowd. And tonight was extra special since Cynthia Rose made an appearance. Her mixes partnered with her voice was good music. Good money, too.

Beca stopped at the red light. She felt giddy. The bad ass-ness has turned down a notch through the years, but she's not complaining. She's happy.

She hears her phone ringing and takes a look. Finding out who was calling her just brought some more happiness to her heart. She couldn't hide the smile from her face as she answered, "Hey."

"Hey you, are you home?"

"Nope, I'm driving."

"What?! Why'd you answer? I'll call again."

"No, wait. It's a red light. It's okay." She was smiling, alright.

"I can feel you smiling. Why? Good night at the bar?" Curiosity piqued.

Beca smiled some more. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't know how to say it. "Light's turning green. I'll call you later!" Beca hung up immediately and smiled some more, her cheeks were beginning to feel numb. "God, so this is what it feels like to have botox." Beca mumbled to herself as she continued to drive home.

Lights were turned on when she parked in the driveway. It simply meant her roommate was finally home. Fat Amy, or just Amy now, travelled a lot for her work and even more so the last 3 months. She loved it when Fat Amy was home, it simply meant parties and get-togethers with the other Bellas. Beca hit her head softly at the thought of becoming excited for the Bella parties. She was that kind of person now. Not that she minded, though. That was far from it.

After deciding to let go of plans of moving to LA, she finally decided to try and live a little. This meant opening up to the people around her, trying to be the best person she could be for others. This didn't mean she was letting go of her music, no. Moving to LA was still the plan, but she felt there was something about a college degree that would help her later on in life. Not to mention to be on the good side of the family of a certain someone.

* * *

_"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Chloe asked her a few days after they had won the ICCA Finals. _

_"No, no. You heard me wrong, Beale. I said, I was supposed to leave." Beca answered._

_"Okay. What do you mean you were supposed to leave?" Chloe crossed her arms as she asked again._

_Beca was smiling, foolishly might I add, again. It was the same smile she wore on her face when she kissed Jesse. You know, when she smiled because she knew something the other person did not._

_"You look annoyed. And angry. Okay, why are you angry?" Beca was trying to keep a straight face. _

_"Just answer my question, Beca."_

_"Geez. I had a deal with my dad that if I kind of put myself out there here and joined clubs and all, and if after a year I still wasn't happy, he'd let me leave for LA to pursue my dreams of becoming a DJ."_

_"LA?" Chloe had to pause a bit to process. "Oh. Okay. I didn't know you were so unhappy here." Chloe's voice became softer._

_"I wasn't. But then, you know…" Beca trailed. Her happiness was waning and her sappiness was beginning to overflow. She didn't really want to share to the person in front of her that she was first in line when it comes to making Beca happy. Her bad ass-ness credibility was on the line here._

_Chloe's arms were still folded but her eyes looked at Beca who was now looking down on the floor. "No, I don't. What is it?"_

_Beca mumbled something._

_"Beca, you're mumbling. Your nose is the only thing that can hear you." Chloe was smiling now. She knew what Beca was trying to get at, she just wanted to hear it out loud._

_Beca mumbled again._

_Chloe smiled her sweetest smile and stepped in front of Beca. "You were trying to tell me something?"_

_Beca sighed and closed her eyes. "You happened. You happened to me, Beale. You were already on my mind when I met you the first time, it's like you started to live inside my head. And then you go on and invade it some more by actually invading my personal space."_

_Chloe smirked at the thought, remembering how and when she entered Beca's shower cubicle. _

_"And I knew then I was a goner." Beca continued. "I was drawn to you and no matter how hard I try not to think about you, you still popped in my head like, every time. My head was screaming you. I guess that was the reason why I ended up auditioning, if only to shut my head up._

_"The more I spent time with you, the happier I got, to the point that I've actually forgotten my deal with my dad."_

_"So that's not the reason why you joined the Bellas?" Chloe had to ask._

_"I told you, I auditioned to shut my head up." Beca answered. "Well, you could've said no when you got accepted." Chloe told her._

_Beca opened her eyes. "I could do that? What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Beca was utterly shocked._

_Chloe gently shoved Beca's right arm and feigned an insulted face. "And now you're telling me, you would have opted not to join us? After everything that you've just said?"._

_Beca grinned at her. "You were the one who brought it up, Beale. I didn't know I could decline."_

_Chloe smiled at her, "But seriously, would you have declined if you knew?"_

_"And pass up a chance to be with you every day? Never." Beca stared into Chloe's eyes as she said this._

_"You have a way with words, Mitchell. I didn't know you were such a romantic dork." Chloe countered._

_"Besides, there's nothing I want more than you touching and feeling me every time I act like I don't know the dance steps." Beca added with a smirk._

_"You love it." Chloe answered with a wink. She was right, Beca did love it._

_"Wait. So you're not leaving Barden, anymore?" Chloe asked again after realizing her first question wasn't answered._

_"I'm not."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, I realized there's more to college than stupid Philosophy classes."_

_"One, philosophy classes aren't stupid. Two, what's more to college then?"_

_"The Barden Bellas, of course." Chloe scoffed at what Beca told her. Sure, Beca began to love the Bellas. But knowing her, she knew there was something else. _

_"What, you don't believe me?" Beca asked her, showing hurt in her eyes._

_"There has got to be something more." _

_Beca sighed and closed her eyes again. "I thought, that maybe, if I graduated with a college degree, your family would be more accepting of me. I mean, why would they want their daughter to date a worthless wannabe DJ? So I figured, I can stay, I mean, I like it here anyway. If I stay, I get a degree. My dad's happy. Your family might accept me. You might be proud of me. So, everything might work out in the end. I can move to LA and pursue DJ-ing after graduating and maybe, when I earn enough money, I could ask you to move to LA too. So yes, there's more to me staying. I want to be a better person for you. "_

_Beca was about to open her eyes when Chloe suddenly embraced her. Her arms wrapped around her tiny frame, it was something she'd gotten used to but made her heart flutter still. Beca smiled. _

_"I'm proud of you now. I'll be proud of you when you graduate. I'll be proud of you when you become a DJ. And I don't care if you get a degree or not. I care about you being happy. And besides, my family will love you. You think I'm friendly? Wait until you meet them." Chloe smiled into Beca's hair. _

_"Too bad I have to wait until you graduate, we could've moved to LA together now." Chloe added._

_Beca moved back, "What do you mean?" Her face showing butt loads of shock and excitement._

_"I'm going to Stanford." Chloe beamed._

_"Wh—Congratulations, Beale! Why didn't you tell me? See, what would people think when they find out a would-be doctor like you is dating a college drop-out like me?" Beca lighly shoved Chloe's arm._

_"I don't care what they say. I'll have me a trophy wife." Chloe said with a smirk._

_"Woah, Beale. Ask me to marry you first, please. And mind you, I am high maintenance." Beca countered._

_"I can handle high maintenance. Wait a minute, you mean to say, you're not the one who's gonna propose?" Chloe asked feigning a shocked face._

* * *

Beca's memories were halted abruptly by her phone ringing. It was Chloe again.

"What's up, Dr. Beale?"

"Ms. Mitchell. You didn't call me, I got worried." Chloe said on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, I was caught up."

"Caught up in what?"

"In thoughts of you." Beca answered. She couldn't help but smile with what she just said. God, stop it with the lines.

"What about me?" Chloe wanted to hear more. Beca was such a romantic dork, she told herself.

"Remember when you called me your trophy wife?" Beca asked.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the word wife. Was Beca…?

"Babe?" Beca called out to her when she didn't answer.

"Sorry. I was writing something. Yeah, I remember the trophy wife. Oh my god, are you going to propose to me, Mitchell?" Chloe tried to mask her giddiness in her "fake" excitement.

Beca laughed. "Hey, I thought you were the one proposing? I'm the trophy wife, remember?"

Chloe laughed. "So, what about the trophy wife?"

"Nothing, I just remembered. It just… I can't believe it's been four years. And you have no idea how happy you've made me the past four years. It just feels—everything feels right, you know?"

"I know." Chloe shared the same sentiment.

"God, I wish you were here with me now. Then I'd show you how happy you've truly made me feel." Beca added with a wink.

Chloe blushed at the thought. She wanted to be with Beca so bad, too. But there was something important she had to do back home.

"Hey, by the way, are you sure you're going to be okay tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll take a cab. No biggie. Your meeting tomorrow is important."

"Not more important than you." _Geez, Mitchell stop it with the cheesy lines already._ Beca had to face-palm herself.

Chloe giggled.

"What time's your flight again?" Beca asked.

"2pm."

"Oh, are you bringing me some food? I'm pretty sure your mom baked some muffins for me. She texted me this morning. So don't lie."

"Yes, Ms. high maintenance. I will be bringing you your favourite muffins." Chloe said with a smile. Beca got along with her family fine, but was closest to her mom. Sometimes, Chloe wasn't sure whether to feel happy or threatened by their closeness.

"Great."

BECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Oh my god, who was that?! Was that, Amy? She's back?" Chloe said excitedly.

"I've been spotted." Beca rolled down her window and said hi to Amy.

ARE YOU HAVING PHONE SEX WITH YOUR GODDESS-LIKE GIRLFRIEND?

Chloe giggled at what she heard.

"Oh my god, AMY! The neighbors can hear you!" Beca exclaimed. She could hear Chloe giggle, and oh my god, that giggle. Chloe giggling brought giggles to Beca's already mushy heart.

"Ugh." Beca sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chloe worried.

"You giggling is the most adorable thing in the world." Beca had to close her eyes, she was trying hard to stop herself from spewing some more words of romance. But come on, this was Chloe. She had the right to know how perfect she was in Beca's eyes.

Chloe giggled some more. "Okay. Me being adorable frustrates you?"

"Your giggle, your laugh is music to my ears. It just, I—everything about you is perfect. I'm—just, ugh. Even if you lightly snore sometimes, it's still music to my ears."

"Hey, I don't snore!"

"Yeah, tell that to the police." Beca grinned. It was true though, no matter what Chloe did, it was perfect. She was perfect.

HEY HOBBIT, STOP PHONE SEXING YOUR GIRL AND COME AND JOIN US FOR DRINKS! I BROUGHT DRINKS FROM TASMANIA!

Both Chloe and Beca laughed at what they heard.

"It feels like she's just 10 feet away from me." Chloe told Beca.

"I know. Tell me about it." Beca rolled her eyes.

"I miss you, Becs." Chloe whispered.

"I miss you too. I know it's only been a week and you're coming back tomorrow, but… I just—"

"Come on, Shakespeare. Give me some more of your romantic lines." Chloe teased.

Beca grinned. "I love you, Chlo. I love you so much. You have no idea."

"I think I do." Chloe said with a smile. "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tell your parents I said hi. And tell your brother I'll send him the CDs next time."

"Yes, ma'am. Now go, and have fun with Fat Amy. Have fun for me?"

"Won't be fun without you."

"Oh, shush, Mitchell. I'm going to sleep. Can't wait to see you. I love you." Chloe grinned. Beca was exceptionally romantically sweet tonight, which made her heart giggle softly.

"Love you too. Goodnight, babe."

* * *

Beca woke up at 1am to her phone ringing, it was Chloe.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong? It's-" Beca checked her bedside clock. "It's one in the morning. Here."

"Sorry, couldn't sleep. Do you mind if we just talk?"

"Anything for you." Beca smiled as she sat up in bed.

"Wow, you're on a roll with your sweet lines, aren't you?" Chloe teased.

"This is your fault, Dr. Beale. I was bad ass then, you know."

"And I made you sappy and mushy and romantic?"

"Yeah, and I love every bit of it."

"Of course you do." Chloe said with a smile.

"Hey—" Beca remembered something. "Remember when you called me earlier, and I was driving? You said you could feel me smiling?"

"Yeah. Why were you smiling?"

"Because of you." Beca grinned. She could just imagine the blush creeping up on Chloe's face.

"Seriously, though, why?"

"I am being serious!" Beca answered.

Chloe giggled. "Fine. Why, what was it about me that made you smile?"

"Everything about you is worth being smiled about." Beca continued with the sweet lines.

Chloe laughed aloud this time. "You did something wrong, didn't you?"

"I did not!" Beca feigned hurt in her voice.

"Oh my god, have you been feeding my dog?" Chloe continued.

"Dog? What dog?"

"Beca!"

"I'm kidding!" Beca was laughing too.

"So, what about me, Beca?" Chloe asked again. She was curious now.

"I just remembered the time when I realized I was in love with you."

Chloe was blushing. In bed. "Babe?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." It was almost only a whisper, but…

GUYS, I CAN HEAR YOU PHONE SEXING. PLEASE STOP.

"Amy! We're not!" Beca shouted through the wall. Chloe was laughing on the other end of the lne.

RIGHT. KIDDING. I MISS YOU, RED!

"I miss you too, Amy!" Chloe shouted over the phone. Right, she can't hear.

OH, AND RED. PLEASE COME BACK SOON. BECA'S BEEN DRY HUMPING HER PILLOW ALL NIGHT.

"I have not!" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe giggled. There she goes giggling again, Beca thought to herself.

"Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do when I get back." Chloe grinned.

"I have not been dry humping my pillow, Chloe. " Beca said with a straight face which made both laugh at the same time even though they were miles apart.

"Right, Mitchell. Tell me you haven't been thinking of me that way the past week." Chloe challenged.

"Well… I won't say I haven't-" Beca played along.

"I knew it!

And their conversation went on for longer, until both felt too tired to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day for both of them, tomorrow would let them be together at last.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Chloe! Wait up!" Beca was huffing and puffing as she ran (more like briskly walked) towards Chloe. Despite their closeness, Chloe had been obviously avoiding her the past few hours. They had just celebrated their ICCA Championship and were walking back towards the hotel._

_"So the hobbit can run." Aubrey deadpanned. Chloe had her arms crossed in front of her, probably due to the chilly night but was most likely because of her defiant stance. Beca scoffed at Aubrey but still managed to add a somewhat friendly smile, they were friends now after all. "Chloe, are you alright? You seemed quiet during dinner."_

_"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Chloe was looking straight ahead._

_"I don't know. That's why I'm asking. I mean, you guys, should be the happiest of us all, but… aside from Aubrey's happy dance earlier, it just doesn't feel right. Something's wrong." Beca explained._

_"I'm fine, Beca." Chloe turned to Beca and forced her sweetest smile just to get her off her back. Beca seemed to be convinced since she let it go. But in reality, Beca's mind was churning ideas as to why Chloe was looking sad and acting so… un-Chloe like._

_Back in the hotel, Beca was sharing the room with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose. Cynthia Rose suddenly asked her, "So why in the world did you kiss Jesse for?"_

_"Yeah, where'd that come from?" Fat Amy added._

_Beca just stared at them, not knowing what to say (or why they were even asking for that matter. I mean, did it really look that bad?) or how to explain what she had just realized earlier on. _

_"I mean, girl, it felt… wrong! When you went running to the audience, heck, I thought you were about to hug your dad!" Cynthia Rose continued._

_"I know. It just… It was just wrong, Beca. I've been wracking my brain as to what you were trying to prove. I just don't get it" Fat Amy was massaging her ankles as she did this. "And according to Chloe, she'd kick the life out of that Treblemaker. She'd make him tremble for his life, that's what she said."_

_Cynthia Rose stared at Fat Amy with a blank face and slowly, Fat Amy realized what she had just said. "Oops. I don't think I was supposed to say that." She was about to turn to Beca to try and save the situation by refuting everything that just came out of her mouth, but it was too late. Beca was out the door._

_Beca had planned on telling Chloe when they got to Barden. She wasn't sure if the red head shared the same feelings, but she wanted to tell her anyway. However, after hearing what Amy had to say (and what Chloe apparently had to say), she just knew that now was the time. Her heart was beating hard as she knocked on Aubrey and Chloe's hotel room. It wasn't a surprise when it was Aubrey who opened the door._

_"What?" She looked annoyed. "I—uh… um…" Suddenly, Beca had no words._

_"A little tongue tied, are we?" Aubrey asked in all seriousness. "Is Chloe there?" Beca was finally able to ask. _

_Aubrey was feeling snarky partly because she was one with Chloe in feeling hurt and angry at the sudden turn of events. "Of course she's here. We share the same room, remember?"_

_"Ugh. Aubrey. Come on. I need to talk to her. Step aside and let me in." Beca had noticed Aubrey was trying her darn best to stand in the doorway._

_"Why do you want to talk to her?" Aubrey demanded._

_"What are you, her keeper?" Beca asked. "No, I'm her best friend. And right now, she's not in the mood to talk to anyone. So, try again." _

_Beca decided to try her luck, she tried shoving Aubrey out of the doorway but surprise, surprise, Aubrey was stronger. _

_"You're pretty strong for a hobbit, hobbit."_

_"Stop calling me hobbit, puke-gate!" Beca was getting annoyed now, still trying to push Aubrey aside._

_"That's low." _

_"Sorry."_

_"Why are you so intent on talking to Chloe, anyway?" Aubrey had to ask._

_"I just… I think I know why she's upset. And I just want to talk to her, okay? Now, can you let me in? Is she in the shower?" _

_"Why, you want to invade her in the shower?" Aubrey asked, feigning a shock on her face._

_Beca blushed at the insinuation. Of course Chloe told her about the shower incident, she's her best friend, she thought to herself. "No! That's not what I meant. I was just-"_

_"I'm kidding, Beca. She's not here." Aubrey answered with a smirk._

_"What? Where is she? Why have you been keeping me here?" Beca's voice was getting louder._

_"I'm not trying to keep you here, hobbit. She's on the rooftop. She said she wanted some air, so, if you want to talk to her you'll find her there." Aubrey was smiling now, but before she could say anything, Beca was off. She heard a faint thank you as Beca entered the elevator._

_Chloe was staring down at the view, thoughts running through her head, pining for someone she couldn't have, when she heard Beca's voice._

_"I like you. A lot. No, that's not right. I like you, Beale. I like you so much, it's unquantifiable."_

_Chloe wanted to turn around to check if it really was Beca, but she was scared to do so, scared to find out otherwise._

_"I know I upset you, somehow, I'm just not sure if It was because of something I did earlier or something else altogether." Beca's voice was becoming nearer. _

_Chloe's breathing was becoming heavier and heavier. Was this-? Is this-? She could feel Beca stopping right behind her._

_"Shit." Beca whispered. "I'm not good at this." She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. "I'm in love with you. I have been the past few months. What happened earlier with Jesse, god, I don't even—I just—I don't know why I did that, but when I did, all I could think about was you. How I love the way you smell, like, it's crazy how I know it's you by just smelling your perfume. How my heart skips a beat whenever I hear your voice, and oh my god, your singing voice—it can lull me to sleep even in the middle of a freakin' rap concert. And like how you broke into my shower, but I wasn't thinking about you in THAT way." Beca heard a soft giggle from the woman in front of her. She bit her lip and slowly opened one eye to take a peek. Chloe's face was 2 inches from her own, a glowing smile plastered partnered with her bright blue eyes. She had to close her eye again to regain composure. The sight of Chloe's ever so beautiful face made her want to giggle like a fifteen-year old, and she didn't want that. I mean, she was bad-ass after all. _

_Chloe giggled some more at the sight of Beca's scrunched up face—she was trying hard not to show her giggly face._

_Beca huffed and puffed. She didn't know what else to say anymore. Chloe was smiling so that must be a good sign. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the red head's face with the sweetest and most reassuring smile. "So, you like me huh?" Chloe asked her with a subtle smirk._

_Beca grinned. "Like you? That would be an understatement, madame." _

_And they didn't even notice it, but both their hands had gravitated towards the other as they stared into each other's eyes._

* * *

Chloe awoke from her sweet slumber due to a bit of shaking. She had to re-adjust her mind as she opened her eyes. Oh right, she was on a plane, on her way home from her successful trip to Florida and her side trip to Atlanta. Well, she won't know she's successful until she implements the _last part_, the most important part.

She shifts in her seat as the plane shook a bit more. She took the little box from her jacket and held on to it. _Trophy wife,_ she thought to herself. She smirked at the idea. In a far off seat, a toddler had begun crying due to the shaking. One flight attendant assisted the mother in reassuring the child that everything was going to be fine. It was just turbulence, the pilot had said.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You're shaking, Becs." Chloe held the other woman's hands. _

_Beca tried to fake a smile, Chloe was right after all, she was shaking._

_"If you're not ready, it's fine." Chloe reassured her with her sweetest smile as she brushed her hands on Beca's arms, this gave the other woman goose bumps._

_"Come on. We've been together for like a year, you'd think I'd be ready by now." Beca sounded defeated._

_"Hey," Chloe gently pushed Beca's chin up. "It won't kill us if we don't do it tonight, you know." Again, Chloe with her sweet, sweet smile._

_"It won't kill you, but it'll probably do me in." Beca whispered as she bowed her head in shame._

_Chloe laughed a little. "So right now, you're…?"_

_"Hell yeah." Beca sort of mumbled again._

_"Then what's wrong?" Chloe began pulling Beca's shirt such that she was pulling her towards her and the wall. _

_Beca almost tripped on her feet and she blushed upon hearing Chloe's soft laughter, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not at all confident… about all this." She gestured towards herself._

_"What? Why? You should be! And it's not like I haven't seen any of it before." Chloe smirked as she gave the woman in front of her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Yeah, but… You're Chloe fuckin' Beale. You're perfect, and THIS should be perfect. There's pressure on me to perform."_

_Chloe had to laugh out loud on that one. "And you're Beca fuckin' Mitchell. You're perfect, and THIS should be perfect. There's pressure on me to perform." She kissed Beca on the neck this time._

_"Shut up, Beale."_

_"Okay, shutting up now." Chloe gave her the sweetest kiss afterwards. It was so sweet, it felt like she was floating on air. It made her feel so good she felt like it was just a dream. She had to touch the woman in front of her to make sure it was all real. _

_They started slow, trying to take in every minute of it. Chloe, used to being the aggressor, let Beca take the lead on this one, if only to boost her confidence. Beca fumbled a few times when she was trying to take off Chloe's clothes, but eventually became comfortable. _

_With nothing to cover their bodies, Beca held Chloe's hands on top of her head to further her control over the situation. She gave the taller woman a deep and passionate kiss as her fingers found their rhythm. Beca's left hand was holding down the red head's hands above her head. _

_Chloe couldn't help arch her back as she neared, but then Beca suddenly stopped. "What the, Beca?!", Chloe had to stop herself from cursing._

_Beca smirked and slowly moved downwards where she gave the pulsating point a gentle kiss while slowly gaining back her rhythm with her fingers. It wasn't long after that Chloe had come undone and by the looks of it, Chloe was writhing in ecstasy. Beca continued to gently push as she let Chloe ride the high. But she never stopped. Even with the nub being so sensitive, Beca continued to torture it with her tongue and her fingers._

_Chloe's hands were now free and was trying hard to pull Beca up, away from that area but she wouldn't budge. She resorted to twisting and squeezing what she could, in this case, it was the soft pillow and the blanket. "Fuck, Beca!"She couldn't stop herself from shouting now, the sensitivity reaching her core. It was uncomfortable and painful, but felt so good at the same time. Within minutes she came again. Beca moved up to her side after making sure the release was done. She smirked at the red head, whose face was just as red as her hair. She had her hands covering her face._

_"Chloe, why are you covering your face?" Beca half-smirked. _

_"Nothing." She muttered. _

_"Seriously, why?" Beca was trying to pull her hands away from her beautiful face._

_"I'm insecure."_

_"What are you talking about?" Beca couldn't help but grin. Chloe, insecure? Right._

_"How could I top what you just did? It was…"_

_"Amazing?" Beca offered._

_"It was."_

_"Well…" Beca gloated._

_"Oh, don't be cocky. Just give me a minute, let's see how you handle me." Chloe getting back to her usual self, added a wink after. She bit her lower lip and crawled on top of Beca, her red hair falling onto her chest. So hot, Beca thought to herself._

* * *

"Beca?"

Beca had a grin plastered on her face.

"Beca!"

And she was suddenly pulled into the now. "Oh, right. Yeah, that's basically how we make money."

"Come on, Beca. You can't daydream during this meeting. I'm already presenting our financials. I'm just asking you to be present in this, okay?" Jesse was worried about the meeting. They needed the investors if they wanted to expand. And Beca daydreaming was not the way to go.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen later. I promise." Beca shifted in her seat. She really had to keep herself together. I mean, her girlfriend was coming back today, she was seeing her tonight. She could wait that long.

Jesse wrapped up their things and asked, "So, excited to see her?" He was grinning as usual.

"Of course I am." Beca smiled at the thought.

"About what you asked me last week, is it still on your mind?" He was excited for his best bud. It was amazing to see how Beca wanted to be the best person for this one girl. Sure, it would have been nice if it would have been him instead, but hey, things worked out in the end so no complaints there.

"Hell yeah. I really think this is it, Jesse." Beca grinned foolishly.

"Good. You'll have to think about that when we have this meeting. You need the money." Jesse felt proud he was helping Beca focus her attention. At least he was sure her mind would be on point during this important meeting.

* * *

Chloe arrived in her apartment in one piece. The cab that she got from the airport was having a bit of a tiresome day and was a bit eager to go home. That was putting it lightly, seeing it in the eyes of Chloe Beale. But in reality, the cab driver was driving in rage, almost hitting two cars and one pedestrian.

Not later than two minutes upon sitting on her couch, Chloe's phone began to ring. It was Aubrey.

"Are you home? Beca wanted me to check on you in case she was still stuck in a meeting. So, are you home?" Aubrey didn't even breathe as she spoke.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm home." Chloe grinned. It was just like Beca to make sure she was home. Sure, Beca put a front of being bad-ass, but Chloe knew there was so much more to Beca than that and that's what she loved about her most of all.

"So…?" Aubrey was grinning on the other end of the line.

"So….?" Chloe asked innocently.

"So, how was your trip? Spill already!" Aubrey couldn't contain her excitement anymore. But Chloe stalled some more, "Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me _something?_" Aubrey countered. "And besides," She continued, "I don't need to study. I've got it all in my head. Now, spill!"

"You want me to tell you about it on the phone? Can't we meet instead?" Chloe offered. She did long for a bit of company. She wasn't seeing Beca until tonight, at the party that Fat Amy arranged.

"I thought you'd never ask. Meet you at the usual?" Aubrey asked excitedly. "Be there in 30. See you, 'Bree!"

* * *

It was 9 in the evening and everyone was there, well, except for Beca. Everyone was bugging Chloe to show them the box and tell them of her plan but she was keeping her mouth shut.

"I don't want to jinx it, guys." She told everyone as she gave her dog some snack to nibble on.

"Oh trust me, if someone's jinxing it, it would be Beca not you, Red." Fat Amy quipped as she concocted some more of her magical juice punches. It's been 4 years since she and Aubrey left Barden, but it felt like they never left. The bond that the girls had was something. Yes, they lost 2 years in a row, but it didn't let their relationships falter, in fact, it made it even stronger. That's why on their fourth and final year, they pushed so hard they had finally won the judges over again. Most of them went to Los Angeles, except for Lily who kept her actual work and location a secret.

"So, are you doing it tonight?" Stacie asked as she offered some of the Bellas refills.

"No. Can we stop talking about it?" Chloe was grinning like silly, just the thought- it was making her giggle and she didn't want her face to give everything away when Beca finally arrived.

"Do you have it with you?" Aubrey asked.

"No." Chloe deadpanned. "You have it with you, don't you?" "I do not, Ms. Posen."

"Right, right. You're doing it tonight, aren't you?"

"No. Can you drop it?" Chloe couldn't hide the grin off her face.

"Guys! It's in her jacket! Get it!" Aubrey commanded.

"No! Why—" Chloe ran for her life before the mob got hold of her. Everyone was laughing their heads off. No one really understood why they wanted to take the box, they were just probably all in the mood to be playful.

"Speaking of, where is Beca?" Stacie had asked when they had finally stopped.

"Jesse told me their meeting's going well but may extend for a few more hours, but that was almost 2 hours ago." Aubrey answered.

Chloe stepped out of the apartment and tried calling Beca, but was greeted by her voicemail. "Hey Becs, I—I can't wait to see you. Drive home quickly once you're done. But not too fast, we don't want you getting into accidents now. I love you. Oh, and your muffins are in your room. Didn't want to risk placing them on the kitchen counter. You know how everyone is with free food." Chloe smiled as she hung up.

When Chloe stepped back inside, Fat Amy was shouting something about not having ice and that the best concoctions have yet to be made but she can't do it anymore because there's no ice.

"Oh, wow. Tone it down a little, Amy!" Chloe laughed at the sight.

"But we need ice. Lots. Pronto."

"Okay, okay. I'll go out and buy some." Chloe offered.

"I'll go with you." Aubrey stood up from the couch and swayed a little but was immediately caught by Stacie.

"Aubrey, no. I don't want you vomiting inside my car." Chloe was grabbing her keys already.

"I'll go with you then." Cynthia Rose offered this time.

"No, I'll be fine. But thanks." Chloe gave her a reassuring smile.

Aubrey sat down and a thought came to mind, "Oh, I bet you're meeting Beca and you're doing it tonight. You're doing it tonight, aren't you?" Aubrey's eyes were squinting, eyeing Chloe carefully. But Chloe just gave an amused laugh, "Not tonight, 'Bree. Don't worry, you'll be the first to know when I'd do it." She ended with a wink. "Okay, I'm buying ice. What else?"

"Ice cream! I want ice cream!" Fat Amy began shouting again. It was a surprise they haven't gotten notices from the neighbourhood.

"Oh, oh! I want those special Japanese ice creams!" Stacie added.

"Where the hell am I getting those?" Chloe asked. "Oh you know that store, Chlo, corner of 42nd. Remember where Beca had that little incident?" Aubrey reminded her, her eyes were closed because her surroundings were starting to spin like crazy.

"Little incident? She needed 7 stitches on her left arm and broke 3 ribs. Far from little, Bree."

"Oh relax, will you. You know what I mean." Aubrey tried to scoff with her eyes still closed.

Funny thing, really, it was really supposed to be just a little incident. It was funny how one thing could lead to another. Beca was just about to get out of her car, not noticing the bicycle that was coming her way. The cyclist hit her car's door hard and resulted it to being dislodged. And Beca, being Beca, kinda got mad at the cyclist for not looking and paying attention. Curses flew here and there, and next thing she knew, she was caught in a fight with the cyclist and ended up in her needing 7 stitches in her left arm and 3 broken ribs. How she needed the 7 stitches was a mystery. Lily was telling them weeks later that the cyclist was a member of a group of blade cyclists (this only confused everyone some more). Fat Amy was saying that Beca just invented the whole thing up and actually cut and beat herself up to get away from doing chores for a month. Aubrey was saying the same thing but the reason was to avoid being scolded by Chloe for forgetting to pick up her dog from the vet.

"Okay. Ice and ice cream. Anything else? I'm going now." Chloe was already out the door, smiling to herself as she heard Aubrey's voice.

"Come back in an hour!" Aubrey shouted. She was convinced Beca and Chloe were having a secret rendezvous.

"I bet it's tonight." Stacie mumbled.

"Okay. I'm betting it's not tonight but within the week." Cynthia Rose offered.

"Oh no, we're not doing this Cynthia Rose." Jessica told her. "No betting."

Fat Amy suddenly found something to do when she was able to make the karaoke machine work, and they busied themselves for a while as they waited for ice and some delicious Japanese ice cream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews? Comments? No? Okay. :)) Here goes...**

* * *

Beca's heart skipped a beat as she heard Chloe's voice in her voicemail. Everything about the red head made her heart skip a beat. Everything about her, good god, she was becoming all mushy again. She decided to call Chloe before driving home, but was sadly greeted by the red head's voicemail.

"Hey babe. I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. But good news, we're getting investors for the bar. Jesse and I are so excited. The meeting went on forever, but at least we're getting the money. Ha! I'm on my way home now, so, I'll be seeing you in a few. Can't wait. I love you, Chlo." Beca couldn't hide the grin off her face as she hung up. Everything was falling into place. And she couldn't help but think that the timing is right. She's getting new investors for the bar, Chloe's finishing medical school and everything's just—it was perfect, pitch perfect.

Beca started her car and drove ferociously fast, probably too fast for her own good. In her mind, the quicker she got home, the quicker she got to see the red headed woman that made her heart skip a beat, the woman that made her feel safe in her arms, and the only woman she was willing to spend the rest of her life with. Beca smiled at that thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Chloe was thankful the ice cream shop along 42nd was still open, else she wouldn't know how to deal with a drunk and disappointed Amy. She checked her phone as she paid for the tubs of ice cream. She was smiling as she listened to Beca's voice, how excited she sounded with the new investors and how excited she was to see her. She was too. She was too.

Before driving off, she decided to give Beca a call, hoping against hope that she'd be able to finally speak with her. But alas, it was the voicemail again. She just couldn't catch a break on this one, can she?

"Babe, sorry to keep calling. But I'm just so excited to talk to you and to see you. Ugh. What do you say we skip the rest of the party and head on to my place? No, they'd get mad at me for not bringing the ice cream. Fine. I'll see you in a bit. Drive safely. I love you."

Beca's been on her mind the whole day. She placed her hand inside her jacket's pocket and felt the box inside. Somehow, that box had helped in calming her down the whole day, it helped in toning down her excitement. Aubrey might be right though, she might not be able to help herself and actually do it tonight.

She smiled as she started her car, getting ready for the drive home. Finally, she'd be able to see Beca after much longing.

* * *

It's only been a few hours since it happened, and they still couldn't believe it. Aubrey remembered the box. It was only earlier this afternoon when she saw it, and now… she just couldn't wrap her mind around it. In a snap, everything was suddenly so different.

Inside Beca's room, she could hear people talking outside the door in hushed tones, trying hard to lower down their voices. Beca tried sleeping but she couldn't. She just stayed in her bed, all curled up. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't want anyone else to come near. She only wanted her.

* * *

_"Babe, shhh. It's okay." Beca woke up in the arms of Chloe one night. Chloe was rubbing her hand against Beca's back, trying to calm her down. _

_"You had a bad dream. It's okay. It was just a dream." Chloe kissed her hair as she continued to soothe her._

_Beca tugged on Chloe's shirt, tears streaming down her face. In no time, Chloe could feel the tears on her chest._

_"Becs, I'm right here. It's okay." Chloe embraced her tighter this time. She didn't know what the dream was about. She wanted to know, but she'd let Beca decide if she was ready to tell her. In the meantime, all she could do was to reassure her._

_"It wasn't a dream." Beca finally muttered._

_"What do you mean?" Chloe asked softly._

_Beca's eyes were shut tight while her hands clung on to Chloe's already wet shirt. "It was real. It happened."_

_Then Chloe understood what the dream was about. She knew what happened, they touched on it one time over dinner but Beca wasn't comfortable talking about it so she let it go. _

_"But it's done now. You can't do anything about it, just let it go." Chloe was patiently soothing Beca._

_"I can't. I don't want to." Beca held Chloe's shirt tighter._

_"If you don't want to then I won't force you to. But I'm right here, okay? I'll always be right here." Chloe kissed Beca's forehead as she embraced her some more. _

_In that moment, Beca felt safe. She trusted Chloe with her life. She'll always be there she said. _

* * *

"She'll always be there, she said." Beca mumbled to herself in bed. She wanted to hold on tight, but Chloe wasn't where she was supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it, the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who commented and to everyone who liked the story :) Should you wish for prompts, I'm open to ideas. :D**

* * *

Beca stared at the door, she knew someone was there, she could hear the whispers.

True enough, Aubrey slowly opened the door, trying hard to be subtle so as not to wake Beca up in case she was asleep. But she wasn't. She saw Beca curled up in bed, staring straight at the door (or straight at her). There was a blank look in her eyes. Her heart broke at the sight.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep." Aubrey whispered.

"I wasn't." Beca answered plainly. "Beca…" Aubrey didn't know how to deal with this. Truthfully, Chloe was the only person ever to break through to her. And Aubrey wanted so much to be there for Beca, but she knew it was going to be hard.

All Beca did was stare at her, with her navy blue eyes. It wasn't as bright as Chloe's, but it just reminded her so much of the red head's. Aubrey couldn't contain herself any longer, she had to excuse herself. She immediately stepped outside. Again, Beca was left alone in the darkness of her room. She stared at her door, hoping against hope it was all but a dream.

But it wasn't. Beca woke up a few hours later to the smell of pancakes and to the sound of Billy barking. She checked her phone, it was 9 in the morning. She pulled herself from bed, brushed her teeth, washed her face and headed downstairs. Jesse was the one cooking while the other Bellas looked on quietly. There was Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Fat Amy and Jessica. Fat Amy finally noticing Beca, stood up and asked her to sit down. "Where's Aubrey?", she asked as she began pouring some dog food on Billy's bowl.

"Oh, she, uh, went to the airport. She fetched—Chloe's parents." Jesse had to pause. He wasn't too sure if it was okay mentioning Chloe's name at this point.

"Oh." It was all Beca answered. She didn't want to talk about it some more, she didn't want to feel sympathy from her friends. The silent glances that they made were enough to make her uncomfortable.

After breakfast, which felt so awkward for everyone, Beca went up straight to her room and looked for her laptop. It was on her desk, beside the box of muffins Chloe promised she'd bring her. There was a note on top of it with the ever so familiar hand writing of Chloe. It said, _Babe I left the muffins in your room to keep the vultures off of it XOXO_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone's ringing. She immediately went to it, but seeing it was only her dad, she decided to reject it. She opted to listen to her voicemails instead, specifically choosing the last one made. _"Babe, sorry to keep calling. But I'm just so excited to talk to you and to see you. Ugh. What do you say we skip the rest of the party and head on to my place? No, they'd get mad at me for not bringing the ice cream. Fine. I'll see you in a bit. Drive safely. I love you."_

She closed her eyes as she kept on repeating and repeating. The voice soothed her, but the thought that that was the only way to hear her broke her heart. She kept on repeating, if only to know she was okay when she made this call. Beca's heart broke as she slowly realized what had happened. _Drive safely. Drive safely. Drive safely. _The words rang in her ears. Tears started to fall on her cheeks, and in no time, she could no longer control her sobbing. She slid onto the floor as she cried. She tried to stop herself from crying some more, she bit her hand to make it stop, but it just wouldn't.

Aubrey had returned from the airport and was standing right outside of Beca's door. She could hear her crying, and her heart broke. She didn't know how to comfort Beca. Hell, she didn't even know how to comfort herself. She stopped herself from sobbing some more, holding in her breath to help make it stop, but just like Beca, her tears just freely flowed.

* * *

"She has a right to know, Aubrey." Mrs. Beale had told her. "And besides, it's hers now." Mrs. Beale gave her the sweetest smile, it reminded her so much of her best friend.

"I know… I just… I don't know how. The thought of what should have happened hurts me, how much more for Beca."

"I understand, sweetheart, but Beca has to grow some and face it like an adult."

For someone as sweet as Mrs. Beale, she was taking this all too well. "I miss her…" Aubrey said in almost a whisper. Mrs. Beale walked closer and gave her an embrace, "I miss her too, honey. I miss her too." Aubrey could feel the other woman trying to hold back the tears. "Now go, Beca has to know. She has a right to know."

"I have a right to know what?" Beca entered the kitchen holding a glass of water. She placed it on the counter and sat on the high chair. Her eyes looked tired, with dark circles surrounding it. They knew she hasn't been sleeping the last few days. Whenever Aubrey checked on her at night, she was always too busy mixing her music in the far corner of the room. Sometimes in the middle of the night, Amy would hear her bounce balls on the wall. They were all trying to cope, Beca was trying to fight for her sanity.

Aubrey exhaled deeply and sat down in front of her. She had the box with her ever since the police handed it to her. She didn't quite know what to do with it, honestly. She took the box from her jacket's pocket and shakily placed it on the table.

"Before flying to Florida, she made a side trip to Atlanta." Aubrey began as she stared at Beca intently.

Beca was listening, refusing to acknowledge the box on the counter top, staring at Aubrey's eyes trying to focus on her words instead of focusing on thoughts that would break her heart.

_"I want to marry her, Jesse." Beca told Jesse one afternoon._

_"Oh my goodness, Beca Mitchell, tying the knot. Never thought I'd live to see the day!" Jesse joked as he earned a painful slap on the shoulder. "Ow! But seriously though, when do you plan on doing it?"_

_"I don't know. I just... I just know that I want to marry her." Beca said with sparkles in her eyes._

_"Have you been watching rom-coms? Come on, Beca, you can trust me. Out with it. Which movies have you watched? Ow!" Another painful slap._

_But Beca was grinning. It was the same kind of dorky grin she wore on her face when she finally realized she was in love with Chloe Beale. The thought, it just, it just made her so happy and it showed._

_"But, isn't she supposed to be the one to propose?" Jesse asked, remembering Beca's stories._

_"I don't care who proposes, Jesse. I just really, really, really want to marry her." _

_"We have to go get you a ring, then." Jesse told his best friend, as they walked out of the coffee shop they were in. _

Beca's thoughts were brought back to reality when she heard Aubrey's voice. "She wanted to speak with your dad to make sure she had his blessing." Aubrey said in a hushed tone. Aubrey stared at the navy blue eyes in front of her, she couldn't read her, there was no emotion showing there. "She then went to Florida to get this." Aubrey pushed the box closer to Beca while Mrs. Beale refrained from letting tears fall, remembering fully the last time she saw her daughter. She walked towards Beca and embraced her, but Beca was motionless.

"She wanted to marry you." Aubrey told her, but Beca… Beca stood up from the chair and walked up to her room refusing eye contact and refusing to talk to anyone. She had left the box on the kitchen counter, she didn't even care to take a look at it.

Beca sat on her bed and stared at her surroundings. She was fighting the urge to cry. She was tired of feeling all these emotions, it was draining her. She was tired of it all.

"You said you wouldn't leave!" She finally gave in. She was shouting at nothing in particular, with tears streaming down her face. "You weren't supposed to go! Fuck, if you wanted to marry me, you should have just asked me! Not my fucking dad! You did not have to fucking fly to elsewhere!" She embraced herself as she broke down to the floor.

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were right outside her room, they could hear her shouting. Aubrey ran upstairs to where they were, but unlike them, she had the courage to go inside Beca's room.

She stood there and just watched Beca before she looked up. She brushed her arms on her eyes to shed away the tears, but they kept coming.

"If she was here, things would have been different. She wouldn't have asked for the week off from the hospital. She wouldn't have been out that night. She would have been too tired to join the party. She would have been studying instead of-" Beca just cried some more. "Things would have been different."

Aubrey knelt down in front of her to console her, only to be pushed away. "Go away, Aubrey. I don't need you."

"Beca…"

"No, just go!" Aubrey, with tears streaming down her face, slowly stood up and went for the door. She heard Beca punch the floor hard as she sobbed some more, and that's when she decided, she would be there for Beca the way Chloe would want her to. She turned around and knelt down, grabbed her arms and embraced her tightly. The brunette fought with her, tried to free herself from the embrace.

When Beca finally relented, Aubrey heard her whisper, "It's so unfair. Why did it have to be her?" She had the same question, she felt the same way but she couldn't show that to Beca. Aubrey just held on tightly and gently rubbed Beca's back to comfort her. But at this point, there wasn't enough comfort to make it all better.

* * *

_Chloe was busy reading for class one afternoon, while Beca was trying to sleep beside her. Beca's hands were wrapped around Chloe's waist and her thumb was toying with her exposed skin, drawing shapes and all._

_"Babe?" Beca asked with her eyes closed._

_"Hm?" Chloe highlighted 2 sentences from her book._

_"If I asked you to marry me now, would you?"_

_Chloe had to stop her reading and look at Beca in shock. "Are you…?"_

_Beca grinned. "I just—I guess I just wanted to know if we're on the same page on this relationship."_

_Chloe smiled at this, "Of course, I would, Becs." She cupped her face and kissed her lightly._

_"And besides," Beca continued, "you're the one proposing, remember?"_

_Chloe grinned at the reminder. "I know, I know."_

_"But seriously though, if we did get married, are we like, gonna have kids? How many kids would you want? I mean, you're busy being an awesome doctor, how will you find time to take care of kids?"_

_"Becs, we found a way to make our relationship work, with me in LA and you back in Atlanta, right?"_

_Beca nodded._

_"So, if we want kids then we'll make it work." Chloe cupped her face affectionately._

_"Anyway," Chloe continued. "Aubrey can always baby sit."_

_"No. She'll train them to hate me."_

_"Oh, she won't. Aubrey loves you now, you know." Chloe laughed as she went back to studying and Beca went back to letting her thumb draw circles on Chloe's waist._

* * *

Aubrey was livid this time. "You're not the only one hurting Beca!"

Beca was trying to tune her out as she made her mixes. They were right outside the funeral home. It took everyone's persuasion to make Beca come to the wake, but wasn't budging in entering and viewing the body.

"Stop acting like a child!"

"I'm not acting like a child!" Beca stood up and faced Aubrey.

"This-" Pointing to her equipment, "This is taking it in like an adult, huh?"

Beca couldn't answer her. She was right, after all.

"You think, that keeping everyone out of your head will make things better? News flash, Beca! Chloe's gone!" Aubrey choked on the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Realization dawning on her like sunlight. She placed her hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sobs, tears began streaming down and everything felt painful. Chloe was gone. Chloe was dead. Chloe was never coming back.

She had to support herself on the wall.

And Beca, Beca just stood there, apparently realizing the same thing. She couldn't cry anymore. No tears wanted to come out. She had exhausted all her tear ducts the last few nights, when she would find herself alone in her room.

Finally giving in, she let Aubrey walk with her inside the room where everyone was, where Chloe's lifeless body was. Aubrey held Beca's hand as they walked towards the casket. "It's okay, Beca." Aubrey told her, she knew Beca needed her support in every way. They both stopped a few feet from the casket, Beca hesitated. Maybe if she didn't see the actual body, then it won't have to be real.

A few more steps and there she was, sleeping peacefully, or so she looked. Chloe was wearing a simple white dress, her hair as red as ever. Beca couldn't understand, it wasn't fair, it was real, and it hurt her so damn much. She was wrong in thinking no more tears can fall because tears began flowing. She held on to the casket, and for a moment, she hesitated to touch Chloe's hands but she did anyway. It was cold and lifeless, far from the memory etched on her mind. Beca was tearing up so much, to the point she had a hard time to breathe. Aubrey embraced her tightly. "It's not fair. I can't—I don't want her gone. I want her back." Beca sobbed in Aubrey's arms, she held on tighter and tighter.

_"I'm right here, okay? I'll always be right here." Chloe had reassured her._

"But you're not." Beca mumbled. She could hear other people sobbing softly in the background.

"What?" Aubrey had asked. "She's not here." Beca answered.

"I know." Aubrey whispered as she rubbed Beca's back.

"She said she'd be here. She promised she'd always be here." Beca went on crying. The thought of never seeing Chloe's bright smile and clear blue eyes broke her heart. The thought of all the things that could have been broke her heart some more. But what hurt the most was the fact that she would never feel Chloe Beale's warm embrace, soft lips and everything that made her feel safe from the time she closed herself to the world.

* * *

_Warm and naked bodies cuddled together as they tried to catch their breaths. _

_"This is good cardio." Beca blurted out which made Chloe laugh. _

_"Tell that to Aubrey. Let's see how she reacts." Beca grinned as she turned to her side to face the red head. Chloe's eyes were closed as Beca brushed some hair away from the red head's face._

_"You're so beautiful," Beca whispered as she kissed her on the forehead, which made Chloe smile._

_"You're so gorgeous," Beca continued as she kissed her on the nose, this time._

_"You're perfect." Beca kissed Chloe gently on the lips this time._

_"I know," was all Chloe could answer as she let out a giggle. _

_"Oh wow, airhead." Beca joked. Chloe gave her a deep kiss before whispering, "I love you, Beca Mitchell."_

_"I love you too, Chloe Beale." And they slept soundly in each other's arms._

_Later that night, Chloe wasn't aware but Beca was not able to sleep. As she stared intently on the beautiful red head in front of her, sleeping peacefully, she whispered cautiously, almost afraid to wake her up, "Will you marry me, Chloe Beale?" _

_Beca's heart almost stopped when Chloe shifted from her position but only to move closer to her neck. Another time, Beca thought. For now, she wasn't ready to ask yet. _

END

* * *

**If you have questions about the story, feel free to ask me! **


End file.
